Prouve-le !
by MadnesSoul
Summary: La vie n'est pas toujours facile à deux, et c'est un peu le cas de nos deux amants mais qui a dit que les choses ne pouvaient pas changer ? /LEMON/ Uta x Debitto


**OS : Prouve-le !**

**Résumé : **

La vie n'est pas toujours facile à deux, et c'est un peu le cas de nos deux amants mais qui a dit que les choses ne pouvaient pas changer ? /LEMON/ Uta x Debitto

Uta x Debitto

Fic Yaoi

* * *

><p>Il écrasa ses lèvres contres les siennes une nouvelle fois.<p>

-Encore ! Souffla t-il.

Le désigné s'exécuta une nouvelle.

-Je t'aime ! Ajouta t-il.

Un je t'aime qui ne se fit pas entendre, un je t'aime de trop, un je t'aime ignoré.

-Debitto dit-le moi ! Murmura l'autre.

-Te dire quoi ? Questionna le désigné Debitto.

-Que tu m'aimes !

Le silence se fit entendre, ce qui était au début une étreinte passioné, se transforma vite en un silence résigné.

-Ok, c'est pas grave oublie ! S'exclama l'autre et il se laissa tombé sur le lit.

-Uta ... Susurra t-il. C'est pas que je veux pas te le dire mais j'y arrive pas...

Le désigné Uta ne répondit rien, attendant une suite.

-J'en déduis que la soirée est niqué ? Tu vas me faire le coup à chaque fois ?

Aucun son ne se fit entendre.

-je vais prendre une douche ! S'exclama finalement Uta.

Debitto lâcha un soupir à se fendre le coeur.

-Fait chier ! Murmura t-il.

_"Certains d'entre vous doivent se demander pourquoi pourquoi il n'arrive pas à sortir un stupide 'je t'aime', non pas parce que c'est un sadique mais tout simplement parce que sa dernière relationavec une fille je précise, a mal tourné mais c'est aussi grâce à ça qu'il a découvert qu'il avait une attirance particulière envers les hommes."_

Il se leva et rejoignit la salle de bain.

-Uta, je ... je suis désolé ! J'ai pas envie que ça nique notre couple ! Je tiens à toi ! Déclara Debitto.

Rien ne se fit entendre, juste le bruit d'eau qui coulait inlassablement.

Puis la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, Uta en sortit.

-A qui tu parlais là ? Demanda la goule.

-A personne... Laisse tomber ! Répondit le désigné.

Uta haussa les épaules, il ouvrit le rideau de douche et s'allongea dans la baignoire.

Debitto restait là, le fixant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Uta, sentant bien le regard de son amant sur lui.

Le noah ne répondit rien, il s'avança vers la baignoire, s'agenouilla puis posa ses mains sur le rebord de la baignoire.

-Tu comptes me le dire un jour au moins ? Histoire de savoir si j'aurais la patience de rester avec toi ... S'exclama Uta.

-Tu aurais vécu la même chose que moi, tu comprendrais ! Il me faut du temps mais si je te le dis pas, ça veut pas dire que je t'aime pas, seulement je te le démontre par une autre façon... Expliqua lle Noah du lien en lui caressant la joue.

-Toujours la même chanson Debitto.. Je vais finir par m'en lasser tu sais... Je te demande pas quoi, je te demande de me dire juste deux mots : j-e t'-a-i-m-e ! Epella la goule.

Le silence refit surface, Debitto restait là ne sachant quoi dire.

**/ATTENTION LEMON/**

Debitto lâcha un soupir, et s'empara des lèvres de son amant, celui-ci répondit à son baiser avec une idée bien précise derrière la tête.

Les langues se rencontrèrent et valsèrent.

Debitto se déshabilla rapidement t rejoignit son amant dans la baignoire.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, se caresser.

Uta s'empara du sexe de l'homme qu'il désirait et commença une série de vas-et-viens, Debitto se laissa faire, gémissant de plaisir.

Alors que le Noah allait jouir, Uta s'arrêta net, un grognement de mécontentement sortit de la gorge du Noah.

La goule prit ensuite sa respiration et plongea sous l'eau, il suçota le gland de son bien aimé puis engloutit entièrement son sexe.

-Encore, encore ! Gémissait le Noah du lien.

La goule se stoppa et "remonta à la surface".

Il s'empara à nouveau des lèvres de son amant, Debitto entraîna son homme en dehors de la baignoire, puis Uta stoppa leur baiser, il enfila ses doigts dans la bouche de son amant, celui-ci les suçota un peu à contre coeur, se doutant qu'il allait être dominé hors habituellement c'était l'inverse.

Puis la goule enfila un doigt dans l'antre de son compagnon, puis un deuxième tout en masturbant le sexe de son compagnon pour que celui-ci oublie un peu la douleur.

-J'espère que tu es prêt, et je te promets que je l'entendrait mon je t'aime ! Menaça Uta avec un sourire sadique.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Répondit Debitto avec un sourire incroyablement sexy.

La goule lui lança un regard pervers, Debitto se mit à quatre patte et Uta s'enfonça profondément dans l'antre chaud de son amant, le Noah eut un petit cri de douleur.

Uta s'empara de son sexe et se mit à le masturber violemment, il tira ensuite la tête de son homme en arrière et lui mordit affectueusement l'épaule, Debitto "couina".

-Décidémment t'es trop sexy quand tu pleurniches ! Murmura la goule à l'oreille de son amant.

-Je pleurniche pas ! Grogna le désigné.

Puis la goule commença de lent vas-et-vients pour que son Debitto s'habitue à ses mouvement.

Les halètement de son compagnon ne tardèrent pas à venir.

-Plus vite, plus vite ! Gémit le Noah du lien.

-Le mot magique mon amour ? Répondit l'autre.

Le plaisir trop présent, les paroles de son homme eurent du mal à monter au cerveau de notre Noah.

-S'il te plaît ! Grogna t-il.

-Non, non, non ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais ! Essaye encore ! Nargua la goule.

Et il ralentissa ses mouvements.

-Alors ? Demanda Uta avec un sourire coquin.

JE T'AIME ! Hurla l'autre.

Uta accéléra ses mouvements tout en masturbant le sexe délaissé du Noah.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Susurrait Debitto.

-Mais moi aussi je m'aime ! Ricana la goule.

Et il continua ses mouvement de plus en plus vite et régulier, enfin il atteint la prostate de son Debitto et les cris de plaisirs de son amant se firent entendre.

-U... Uta.. Je... Je vais... Marmonna le Noah.

Puis il se déversa dans la main de son amant, la goule ne tarda pas à le rejoindre en éjaculant dans l'antre de son compagnon, la goule se retira et se laissa tombé sur le sol, Debitto le rejoignit, posa sa main sur le torse de son homme.

-Tu vois c'était pas si compliqué ! Ricana Uta.

-Ta gueule ! Grogna l'autre.

-Je t'aime ! Ajouta t-il.

* * *

><p>J'attends vos avis, soyez indulgent c'est ma première fic' Yaoi, certains peuvent être choqué par ce couple mais perso' je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble :p<p>

Je suis assez fière d'être la première à poster une fanfic' française sur ses deux univers ( -Man-Tokyo Ghoul).

Laissez une ch'tite review ça fait toujours plaisir :D


End file.
